


5 + 1: the five times Sherlock proposed plus the one time John accepted

by OTPmorelike2000truepairings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPmorelike2000truepairings/pseuds/OTPmorelike2000truepairings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How John and Sherlock go from platonic flat mates to dating to engaged</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 + 1: the five times Sherlock proposed plus the one time John accepted

1:  
The first time Sherlock proposed, John had just come back from a date. He entered their flat, and rolled his eyes at the consulting detective sitting there. 

"Hello, Sherlock."

"John, you are not allowed to go on any more dates," Sherlock announced. 

"What? You don't get to-"

"Honestly, John, have our cases taught you nothing? Infidelity in a marriage often concludes with the unfaithful person dead."

John gapes at him. "I'm not unfaithful! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! And what are you on about? We're not married!"

This gets him a blank look from the detective. "Of course we are."

John laughs. "I think I would remember that, Sherlock."

"When we first met, I told you I was married to my work. You are the most critical part of the Work, John. Obviously, I am married to you."

"Greg and Mycroft are important parts of the Work too!" John protests. "They bring us cases! Are you married to them too?"

"You're missing the point. We're married. We live together. What more do you need?" Sherlock asks. 

"What more do I need? We're not even dating! I need you to ask me out, then you can propose, then we can be married. The standard way a relationship works!"

"I deleted that long ago," Sherlock says smugly. "But alright. John, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," John answers, "but I'm still not gay. I've decided I'm Holmes-sexual." 

2:  
The second time Sherlock proposed, he had accessed his Mind Palace. He searched through it for most of the day, looking for information on proposals. As he had told John, he had deleted everything he had once known about the topic. 

Sighing, he decided to just go about this in the best way he knew how. "John, I propose we get married!" he announced grandly. 

He glanced around the room curiously at the silence meeting his proposal. "John?" 

His gaze fell on the sheet of paper next to him, one that had not been there when he had entered his Mind Palace three hours ago. Written by John, obviously. Scrawled quickly, by the way the letters are written. 

Went to get milk at Tesco's. Love you! -JW 

Sherlock smiled to himself and settled onto the sofa, waiting for his boyfriend to return home. 

3: The third time Sherlock proposed, he was high. He and John had been chasing Moriarty, and Sherlock had managed to get close enough to tackle the consulting criminal to the ground. 

Jim shoved him off, growling "Westwood!" Then he jabbed something sharp into Sherlock's arm. "Let's see how you like this," Jim sang cheerfully. "My little Virgin." Seeing John approach, he stood by to watch. 

John, unsurprisingly, was more concerned about his boyfriend then the crazy criminal. "Sherlock, are you okay?"

Sherlock's pupils dilated, and he lurched forward to snog John. John tried to push Sherlock away, but the consulting detective wouldn't budge. Moriarty chuckled. 

John finally shoved Sherlock back a bit, and glared at Moriarty. "What," he gasps, "did you do?"

"Drugged him. Aphrodisiac. Won't kill him, don't worry. He'll be fine in a few hours. In the meantime, well, I'm sure you can find something to do." The man winks at John and saunters off. 

John huffs a sigh and begins the daunting task of dragging Sherlock back to Baker Street, having to stop every few feet so the man can snog him. When he finally gets the lanky man in the door, he meets the rather furious gaze of Mycroft Holmes. 

"What has he done?" Mycroft demands. 

"Moriarty drugged him," John answers. 

"John!" Sherlock exclaimed, throwing his arms around Mycroft excitedly. "I love you! We should get married!" 

Mycroft pushes his brother off him with a look of disgust. "I was going to have him look at a case for me, but that can wait," Mycroft tells John, pushing Sherlock off him as his younger brother lunges for him yet again. "I'll come back later."

4:  
The fourth time Sherlock proposed, he was not high, and he had researched proposals. It seemed to him that ordinary people liked sentiment and a ring. Well, if that's what John wanted, fine. Anything for John. 

He was looking over a body for Lestrade when he noticed the deceased woman had a ring on her finger. Married happily, surprisingly. Very much in love with her husband. He pulls the ring off her finger. 

"The ex-boyfriend murdered her. Jealous. He thought she loved him. Obvious."

"Great! So where can we find-"

"John!" Sherlock bellows, completely ignoring Lestrade. 

John comes over. "I want to marry you, John," Sherlock says, sliding the ring onto John's finger. 

"Where did that ring come from?" asks John. "I'm certain you didn't have it in your pocket, because I had to grab your coat off the hook when we left Baker Street."

"From the happily married woman. It seemed like a good bit of sentiment."

John's mouth hangs open in shock. "You're proposing to me using a ring you pulled off a dead body?!"

Something about John's tone makes Sherlock question, "Not good?"

"A bit not good," John answers. 

Sherlock turns away, trying to hide his hurt and frustration. Why doesn't John want to marry him? 

"Hey," John says, grabbing Sherlock's arm and spinning him toward him. "I love you, in spite of the 'bit not good.'"

He pulls Sherlock to him and kisses him soundly, completely ignoring the twin sounds of gagging from Anderson and Donovan. 

5:  
The fifth time Sherlock proposed to John, it was an accident. 

He breezed into Detective Inspector Lestrade's office, slamming the door shut behind him. "I need your help."

Lestrade glanced up from his paperwork. "I don't have a-" he began, then shot Sherlock an incredulous look as the man's words registered. "You need WHAT?"

"Your help," Sherlock answered, staring at the detective inspector as though the man was being deliberately obtuse. 

"WHY?" 

"You are one of the only married men I know. Regardless of the fact that your wife is cheating on you, I figured I could talk to you. It was either talking to you or Anderson, and you were the obvious choice because I can actually tolerate you. You're not stupid like the others."

"I'm flattered, I guess. What specifically did you need advice on?"

"Proposing to John."

"Okay, show me what you've got."

"What?"

"Propose to me like I'm John."

Sherlock frowns, but sinks to his knees. 

"Only one knee, Sherlock."

Sherlock fixed his position, then reaches into his pocket and pulls the ring he purchased out. "Gavin, from the moment I met you-"

"Gavin? Who's Gavin? I thought I was helping you propose to John?"

"You're Gavin!" Sherlock is clearly frustrated now. "Stop interrupting!" 

"Do you want my help or not?" Lestrade answers. "And my name is Greg."

"Irrelevant." Sherlock rolls his eyes and starts again. 

"Greg, from the moment I met you-"

The door flies open and Donovan walks in. She takes in the situation, Sherlock on one knee with a ring box in front of her boss, and backs out the door again, slamming it. They hear her yell, "Freak is proposing to Greg!"

Greg yanks the door open. "Sally, this is not what it looks like. He's practicing to propose to someone else."

Donovan smirks at him. "Whatever you say, boss" and walked back out, pulling the door closed behind her. 

Lestrade's face is now scarlet. "Right. Just talk to me like I'm John. Use his name."

+1:  
Sherlock nods and takes a deep breath, missing the door opening quietly behind him. Greg's eyes lock onto John's, and Greg feels his eyes widen. 

Sherlock, oblivious, begins. "John Hamish Watson, from the moment I met you I was intrigued by you. You walked into the lab with Mike and I knew you weren't like the others. I never told you, but I winked at you that day because I found you attractive. Then you killed that man for me, and my heart flew. And then when you were flirting with me I panicked and told you I was married to my work. Then Moriarty strapped a bomb to you. Words cannot describe my fear in that moment. I was so scared I would lose you. Since that moment, I've been trying to find the words to tell you that I loved you. And finally, several years later, I found the words. I love you John, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Mycroft was wrong, caring is an advantage, at least when it comes to you. Will you marry me, John?"

"Yes," breathes John. At his words, Sherlock whirls around. "From the moment I met you my mantra has been, 'I'm not gay' but I am for you and you only. Yes I'll marry you. I love you too, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every waking moment."

Lestrade sneaks out of his office as the two kiss. He shuts the door softly, and looks up to meet the eyes of his entire division, plus Mycroft Holmes. 

"Well?" Mycroft questions. 

Greg feels his face split into a grin. "We've got a wedding to plan, Mycroft. Our consulting detective and his blogger are getting married!"


End file.
